


Rain

by Nellie_McEnt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: 236 words, Iceland, Other, Rain, lalli and emil on a mountain, page 43 adventure 2, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_McEnt/pseuds/Nellie_McEnt
Summary: So, I have no idea what this really is but I felt the need to contribute to the Prose Writing of Minniondom so I wrote a really short thing that's supposed to take place on page 43 of Adventure II.I was just going to write about Lalli liking rain, but it ended up sort of being about Lalli liking not hearing the helpless voices of the Trollified.Warning, I guess, for mentioning the helpless voices of the Trollified? I don't go into detail at all so I don't think it will matter, but eh, can't be too careful.





	Rain

Emil threw his arms out and shouted something exultant in Swedish.

At least, he sounded exultant; it might have been a curse, because the next moment a wall of water dropped from the sky with neither sign nor signal. Lalli winced, drew his shoulders up against the downpour, and watched Emil’s grin change to shock, then horror, then downright offence.

Emil opened his mouth and Lalli sprang at him, covering it.

“Psshh!”

Emil muttered something angry into his palm. Lalli glared at him.

Seconds passed before Emil heaved a sigh and nodded slightly. Lalli slowly withdrew his hand.

A smile darted across Lalli's lips, fleeting as the swaths of sunlight that swept the land and sky. Droplets, catching the late-afternoon light, glimmered like crystalline fireflies. “Rain,” said Lalli simply, and Emil shrugged.

Lalli closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and allowed the water, warm with the heat of summer, to run off his face.

It was so quiet. There was the hiss of rain on grass, the splash and trickle of water on rock. There was Emil’s soft, entitled grumbling and the bleating of sheep, and every sound was so clean, so empty and audible.

There was silence.

Lalli’s ears strained to hear them, but the voices were gone. Iceland had untied a rope from around his neck; he kept feeling for its pressure and finding that it wasn’t there.

Only the sound of rain.


End file.
